It's Storytime!
by Lamia-Kuei
Summary: Shepard and Garrus as a couple play out a very loose interpretation of one of Earth's fairytales. Oneshot. kmeme.


Shepard hummed to herself as she rummaged through her bureau dresser. She found her N7 hoodie, which she hadn't worn in a while and put it on. She did one last check in the mirror before heading out. She need to complete some minor errands and minimal restocking of the apartment supplies before shore leave could be fully enjoyed.

Garrus was in the living room; he'd moved a chaise precisely under a patch of the Citadel's artificial sunlight and was sunning.

"I'll be back," she said and walked over to carefully pat his hand.

Any further touching was strictly inadvisable as he'd absorbed enough heat to be burning uncomfortable. Like a seatbelt buckle in a car, in fact.

"Okay," he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"So..." Shepard shrugged casually. "It would be nice if you were cooled down by then. Just a suggestion."

Garrus nodded.

"Sure. Hmm."

He tilted his head, looking at her hoodie.

"Anything you need?" Shepard asked.

"I'd like storytime, after you get back."

"Storytime, huh?"

"Yep. You haven't told me my favorite in a long time. I just remembered."

"Sure thing. I just have to pick some stuff up."

When Shepard came back later, Garrus was no longer on the chaise. She put her purchases away and went to the guest bathroom to get ready. Garrus had thoughtfully arranged the things she needed that they already had on hand next to the sink.

When she entered their bedroom he was waiting for her under covers pulled up to his chin. The blinds were partially closed over the window, dimming the room.

"Come closer."

She slowly walked forward until she was standing near the foot of the bed. She resisted the urge to fiddle with the red hood that was dropped low over her brow.

"My," she clasped her hands in front of her. "What big ears you have!"

"The better to hear you with."

She fidgeted her fingers.

"And what big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with."

He was no longer laying prone, from one question to the next, he'd sat up.

"And. And what big teeth you have!"

"The better to EAT YOU WITH!"

He leaped at her.

"A wolf! EEEE-!" she put her hands to her mouth as she squealed and darted away.

He chased her around the room, all snapping jaws and reaching claws. He caught her. She cried out again as he pinned her onto the bed.

"Oooh, please don't eat me!" she gasped.

"I bet you taste delicious!"

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not- I'm all skin and bones!"

He reached down, lifting her cape aside. She just had thin white cloth underneath it. She squealed again when he closed his hands over her breasts.

"Not skin and bones here."

"Oh, don't-"

She wriggled quite uselessly in his grip as he rubbed and squeezed. His tongue came out and he lapped at her and she squealed again fearfully.

The cloth became transparent from the wetness and he flicked her nipples.

"Delicious," he said again and she shook her head and wriggled some more.

"Oh, let me go, let me go-"

He tore her garment apart from the neckline down.

"EEEE-!"

He licked and nibbled through her protests, from her breasts down her stomach. Another insignificant scrap of white fabric was in his way. Snip-snap! Snip-snap! Went his teeth and she didn't have a stitch of clothing left.

"Oh, no, Mr. Wolf, don't eat me there!"

"Rrrar!"

She couldn't get out of his grip as he laid the flat of his tongue on her, a long wet swipe that made her shiver. He kept it up and she gasped and squealed and begged, faster, breathier, until he felt her giving up, giving in.

He loomed over her as she lay there, no struggle left, pink cheeked and with a quiver to her lips.

"My," she finally said after opening her eyes. "What a big dick you have!"

"The better to fuck you with."

"EEEE-!"

…

…

Shepard dropped the red hood over the side of the bed and shrugged out of the torn up t-shirt before getting under the covers. Garrus drew her close, nuzzling her.

"Storytime, aw yeah," he murmured.

Shepard smiled and yawned.

finis


End file.
